More Than A Dragon
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Alex, the Southern Huntsgirl, has now been somewhat accepted as a dragon She must face new experiences of love, family, and responsibility. Sequal to What do We Do Now? which is the sequal to The Southern Tribe. Homecoming at end Enjoy!
1. Skulls in the River

**Hey everyone! Here's another start to another ADJL fanfic. Sadly, I don't not own ADJL. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other ones! Enjoy! Feel free to review!

* * *

**

More Than A Dragon

Huntsclan Announcer (HA): This is amazing everyone! For the first time in Huntsclan history, the Northern and Southern Tribes are tied after the final round of the Huntsclan Competition! So I guess you'll have to share the trophy this year?

ALL: NO! Come on! Boo!

HA: Okay, okay, everyone, settle down! Here's how this'll go. The Northern and Southern Huntsmen are tallying up everyone's scores and the one with the highest scores from the North and the South will face off against each other in an unknown event.

Narrator (N): Yay! The crowd cheered as the Huntsmen came forward.

Northern Huntsman (NH): Okay, for the Northern Tribe –

Southern Huntsman (SH): Um, South first.

Southern Team: Yea!

NH: No, North first. We have been dominating the South in this competition.

SH: What do you mean? We would have won if you hadn't –

HA: (Clears throat) Just go.

NH + SH: Huntsgirl!

HA: Wow! Okay, shocker!

N: Alex and Rose walked up onto the stage.

HA: All right! So Alex, the Southern Huntsgirl will face off with Rose, the Northern Huntsgirl at dawn. Be here, or miss the biggest event in Huntsclan history!

Southern Huntsgirl (HG): May I say one thing before everyone goes to their cabins?

HA: Sure.

HG: (Serious face) South rules.

Southern Team: Yea! Alex! Alex! Alex!

Rose (R): You have a lot of talk, but I don't think you can bring it.

HG: Just remember Rose – I'm insane!

LATER

N: The Southern Tribe met up at the Dining Hall and the Northern Tribe in the gym. DINING HALL 

SH: Okay, if everyone will be quiet for a minute – you'll get to bed quickly (waits). I'm very proud of every single one of you. Don't believe that just because it's the first year we haven't won yet, that it means you're a bad group. I know the Northern Tribe's been cheating. Everyone pray for Huntsgirl tonight, and know that even if we don't come out successful, we've got the dragon slaying party soon. Goodnight!

GYM 

NH: Quickly, everyone, good job this week. Keep pushing through until the end, and give Huntsgirl any support that she needs between now and tomorrow. Goodnight.

ALEX'S DREAM REALM 

R: Hey Alex.

HG: Rose? What are you doing here?

R: I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow.

HG: (Distracted) Yea, you too.

N: Alex was sitting in her dream at the side of a river, picking apart a small leaf. She was completely zoned out.

R: (Sitting next to her) What's wrong?

HG: Cerberus had to go to the Huntsvet earlier this week, and no one will tell me how he is.

R: I still can't believe that you tamed him.

HG: Trust me, it wasn't fun – and that's coming from me.

R: He's going to be okay. Are you sure that's all that's bugging you?

HG: I've heard the Northern and Southern Huntsmen arguing a lot lately. Late at night I'll hear them arguing by phone, or sometimes the Northern Huntsman will come over. I'm really worried.

R: Why? It shouldn't effect us?  
HG: But what if the South breaks apart, or if we start worrying about attacking each other instead of magical creatures?

R: We're not going to separate.

HG: I hope not.

R: Well, I'm going to get some sleep – don't worry so much.

HG: I can't help it. I just do.

R: Look, the Huntsmen will repair their bond, and I'll try to find out how Cerberus is – _tomorrow. _

HG: (laughs) Goodnight!

R: Night!

COURTYARD SH: Don't say it again! 

NH: I can't help that you have a weak army.

SH: I said don't say it!

NH: I'm warning you right now, bad things will begin to happen if you don't toughen up on them. Especially your Huntsgirl. She's the most vulnerable.

SH: She's at least stronger than all of your guys by now!

NH: I mean vulnerable as in she'd be the first to go. She sticks out with that hair which makes her a target.

SH: Like your Huntsgirl's any better!

NH: Indeed she is.

SH: Well, we'll just have to wait and see – won't we?

NH: We will.

THE NEXT MORNING HG: Master! 

SH: Over here Alex!

HG: Is there any word on Cerberus?

SH: I'm sorry –

HG: What?!

SH: No, not like that! I'm sorry… that I haven't gotten an update yet.

HG: Oh, okay.

SH: Are you sure you're okay?

HG: Yes, why?

SH: You seem off this morning. Is there a problem?

HG: No Master. I got a full night's sleep last night, and I'm just waiting for the sun to rise.

SH: Nervous?  
HG: Not really. Rose is easy enough to take down in any event the can throw at me – well except maybe shopping.

SH: Do you ever feel cheated out of your girl teen years? You know, hanging out with friends, shopping trips, etcetera?

HG: I guess maybe once in a while, but I think it's worth it.

N: The horn blew for everyone to go to the arena.

ARENA 

HA: Welcome, everyone! Here in my hand, I have the jar of the Phoenix potion. Will Huntsgirl of the North and Huntsgirl of the South step down please? (They walk up) There is enough potion in here to provide for five Huntsclan members. Girls, get your partners (Northern Huntsman and Southern Huntsmen stand next to Rose and Alex) And the fifth will be #1 of the South – Jamie as referee. Now, I want to warn everyone, once this potion is activated, those not under its power will become a tiny bit weaker. Now, for the event. Two Huntsnurses will inject the potion into each of these warriors. Rose and the Northern Huntsman will fight against Alex and the Southern Huntsman! Their objective is to receive the Aztec Crystal Skull. Nothing except each other will be able to kill them. Both teams have a map, compass, and on bottle of water each. You will have until sundown to attain the skull. Good luck.

N: The Huntsnurses came and put the potion into each of them. Alex had to look away.

HA: Oh, and one last thing. Jamie is the referee of course, and any foul play will disqualify the team.

HG: (Whispers) Push the button sir. (he pushes the button)

HA: THREE, TWO, ONE! GO!

N: Alex turns into a dragon, the Southern Huntsman jumps onto her back and they speed off towards the East.

NH: Go Rose!

N: Jamie put on a Huntsjetpack and followed them as quickly as possible. Alex flew as hard as she could, often lunging herself forward to gain distance. The Southern Huntsman carefully studied the map and motioned for her to stop.

SH: The most recent map shows that it should be right around here.

HG: Yes, but this entire area has gotten eroded from multiple floods. It could be anywhere.

SH: You go search downstream, and I'll stay back here.  
N: Meanwhile, the Northern Huntsman was getting lost and began to blame it on Rose.

NH: Don't you know how to read a compass?

R: Master! Look! (Points to the sky) (Sees Alex fly over head)

NH: I'm going to follow her. You find the Southern Huntsman and wait to steal the skull if he finds it.

R: Master, are you sure you don't want me to go find Alex?

NH: Obey my orders!

R: (sighs) Yes Master.

N: The Northern Huntsman watched Alex closely and she knew it. She had already discovered the skull and had safely hidden it away. So she was pretending to look around the super fast river, and faked a surprised look. She tore off her mask and hid a large rock in it.

HG: Master!

N: She called knowing only the Northern Huntsman could hear her. He sped towards Alex, and stole her mask with the contents inside of it. The Huntsman then launched her into the river. The current was too strong and pulled her downstream for a long thirty minutes. Finally the river slowed down and she was able to get ashore. The Northern Huntsman would know by now that he had not received the skull. Slowly Alex began her long walk back uphill towards the skull site. She would have flown, but her wings were sore from earlier.

It was about 6:00 PM, and she didn't return to the skull area until 7:30 PM. In between, a severe thunderstorm poured down on her, and she had to be careful of not being pushed into the river by the winds. It was now dark, so she knew everyone would be back at the Dining Hall waiting for her return. She finally arrived at the skull. Alex was just about ready to unbury it when she cried out into the storm.

HG: Could this day get any worse?

Dragon 1(D1): It just did Huntsgirl!

HG: Boy, don't make me fight you.

D1: I didn't ask.

N: He blew fire at her and they continued to fight until she drew a hidden knife and got him behind the left ear. This was not the way she like to do it, but she just wanted to return without the mess. She hauled the limp dragon over her shoulder and tucked the Aztec Skull under her shirt to keep it dry. The walk back home took forever. Alex kept loosing her way and had to use dragon's eyes to see. Finally at 3 AM she returned to the Dining Hall.

HG: (Kneeling) I have received the skull Master.

SH: Huntsgirl, are you okay?

#1: The Northern Huntsman used severe foul play, I hereby disqualify him and Rose. There so, the winner is –

NH: Wait! The rules said that we had to be back before sundown. She broke the rules too.

#1: (Sighs) Then it's still tied.

SH: This is preposterous! My Huntsgirl could have died from his greed! And now you're saying we're also disqualified, when she got the skull _and _a dragon, just because of his play, she came back late?

HA: It's the rules. (To Everyone) We will give everyone a good long rest, and be back in the arena by noon tomorrow.

N: The Southern Huntsman had his warm gloved hands on his soaking wet, freezing, exhausted Huntsgirl's shoulders.

SH: Come Alex, let me take you to your quarters.

ALEX'S ROOM 

SH: It's a beautiful dragon. You get a lot of good sleep and I'll have it depleted for you in the morning.

HG: (Shivering) Master, would you save the skull for me too?

SH: Sure, of course. Why?

HG: I've got some testing ideas and I want to see what I can learn.

SH: Gladly, now go to bed.


	2. Making it right

ROSE'S DREAM 

N: Alex barged into Rose's dream and caught her and Jake kissing.

HG: Both of you, stop it right now!

Jake (J): You can't tell us what to do.

HG: I may have little natural power over you Jake, but to Rose I do.

R: Hey, back off!

HG: What's your deal Rose? I could have died tonight. I may still die!

R: It wasn't my idea. I guarded the Southern Huntsman, and the Northern Huntsman watched you.

HG: So you were going to be cowards? Let us do all of the work and then steal it?

R: I do what he tells me to.

HG: Are you sure?

R: Mmm Hmm.

HG: Then you wouldn't mind if we play spin the bottle?

J: Say what?

R: It's an old game that the older Huntsclan students play.

J: Rose, I know what Spin the Bottle is.

HG: Not like this. I play this game often with the guys. I go out and capture a dragon. We would tie it up in a chair, and I would be the spinner. If it landed on a human, I had to kiss him. _BUT _if it lands on the dragon – I slay him. (Smiles evilly)

R: Let it go!

HG: (Pushes Rose back) Traitor! I have the right to report you!

R: You promised!

HG: I never said I was going to. Just don't tick me off Rose.

R: It's kind of hard since we're the two battling teams tomorrow.

HG: Yes, but you'll always have Jake to run home to when you loose.

R: What's your deal tonight?

HG: I almost died thanks to you!

J: Good job Hun.

HG: Say another word dragon, and you're toast.

R: Please stay out of it Jake.

HG: That's right dragon – stay out! (Pushes Jake)

J: Rose, please tell me that devil didn't just do that.

HG: Okay dragon, I've heard enough. (Grabs Huntstaff) Prepare to be my ninth dragon slain! Slashes lasers and one hits Jake. (She stands above Jake ready to stab him).

R: Alex no!

HG: (Angry) Rose!

J: What, your name is Alex?

HG: Rose, what the heck?! First you try to kill me, then you give away my identity to the loud mouthed dragon!

J: (To self) Alex? Alex? Alex? (To Rose and Alex) Oh man! (Laughs) Your full name's Alexandra!

HG: No it's not!

R: Leave him alone.

HG: Back off Rose.

H: Alexandra! (Laughs) That so girly – especially for you!

HG: Shut it dragon! If you leak one word of my name to the Dragon Council, somehow I think the Huntsman will suddenly find a whole lot of proof of you and Rose as a couple.

J: No. Threaten me, keep Rose out of this.

HG: No, you're in this together. Besides, it's the only way to make sure that you don't spill anything. (Pauses) I'll deal with you another day. As for you Rose, you better watch you back tomorrow!

J: Oh go suck a lemon!

R: Alex, you're completely out of control!

HG: Am I Rose? I'll decided when I'm out of control! As I said before, I'm higher up in the food chain!

R: Yea, by being a killer!

N: For the first time, Alex struck her favorite Northern Tribe warrior. Rose cried out in pain and clenched her cheek. Worried for his love, Jake jumped atop of Alex and started punching her in the face. It hurt in the dream, but Alex's physical body wasn't touched. As little kids are always assured – dreams can't hurt you.

Jake continued to wail on Alex's face until she became unconscious. Rose was too shocked to do anything. She lover her prophecy sister, but felt that she was out of line slapping her. Jake walked over to Rose to make sure her pretty face was okay.

R: That was wrong Jake.

J: She was wrong. You take enough abuse from the Huntsman, you don't need it from her.

N: They walked away just leaving Alex there unconscious.

J: I love you Rose.

R: I love you too Jake (Giving him a kiss)

N: The chain of command did in fact have Alex higher that Rose. The bottom was the students at the Northern Academy, the students at the Southern Academy, apprentices of the North, apprentices of the South, Rose, then Alex, the Northern Huntsman, the Southern Huntsman (by a bit), and only at the top was the Huntscourt.

Lying in her unconscious stage, Alex had thoughts of Jake telling the Dragon Council her name which put her into subconscious nausea. Desperately she wanted to chase after them, but her body wouldn't budge.

THE NEXT MORNING 

NH: Good morning Rose.

R: Morning, Master.

SH: Have you seen Alex anywhere?

N: They both ignored him.

#3: I believe she's still in her room asleep sir.

SH: Thank you Pete. I don't blame her for still sleeping. She's probably exhausted from in the stupid river all night.

NH: Just be glad that you got the skull.

SH: We wouldn't have if she had died!

R: Sir, she wouldn't have died – remember – she had the Phoenix potion in her.

HG: You're right, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt to be banged up against heavy rocks for hours.

SH: And if her body doesn't heal by the time the potion wears off, she could still be in danger of getting sick.

HG: (Indicating to Rose) I know someone else who's sick.

R: At least I'm not brain dead!

N: The Northern and Southern Huntsmen had to prevent the girls from attacking each other right there in the line.

HA: Rose, we've got a package for you?

R: Me? Here? From who?

HA: I really have no idea.

N: Rose opened the box and her dog, Thorn, came bolting out knocking her down.

R: Master, why? We're heading home in the next day or two?

NH: I thought that it would be a good surprise when you won.

HG: (To Southern Huntsman) So, when am I getting my dragon?

SH: You just slain one last night. Pace yourself girl. We don't need the Dragon Council coming after you like the Huntsman of 1642.

HG: I am – one a day. That's a good pace – don't you think?

NH: Is that all you teach your students? To kill?

SH: That's all we're supposed to teach. What else have you?

NH: Respect, honor, teamwork, and the fact that what we do is not for game, but it's a mission to save the world.

SH: So you teach them to kill?

HG: Come on Master, I did learn in the North about honor, and I think discussing worthless items with these two is very dishonorable.

HA: Hey, come on your guys. The competition supposed to be for fun – not hate.

SOUTHERN HUNTSMAN'S AND ALEX'S TABLE SH: So how have things in your classes been working out for you? 

HG: Well there's nothing to distract me. The guys won't even acknowledge my appearance!

SH: I know it seems rough, but do you think you could try to make up with someone?

HG: I've tried. And the fact is, I don't blame them.

SH: Look, here comes #93, go talk to him.

HG: Master, I don't really think –

SH: I didn't teach you to think – remember?

HG: What would I say to him? Hi, sorry I almost got you slain a few weeks ago, I'd really like to be friends still?! Somehow I don't think that will work.

SH: I'll get you a dragon.

HG: Deal.

N: She walks over as the Southern Huntsman looks on with hope.

HG: Um, 93, do you think we could talk?

N: He ignored her – so she went to the chain.

HG: #93, as your superior, I demand you have a word with me.

#93: Fine! What do you want?

HG: Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you in trouble. Our DNA probably got mixed.

#93: That still doesn't ignore the fact you lied, and you _are _a dragon.

HG: Please, I didn't mean to be. I just found out myself! I admit that I was wrong. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

N: #93 saw the Southern Huntsman nodding to him saying that he had to.

#93: Just kick Rose's butt today, and I'll loosen up.

HG: (Brightens) Really?!  
N: She hugs him in a friendly fashion and the return to their tables.

HG: I should get five dragons for that.

SH: Aye, but that wasn't part of the deal.

Teacher (T): (Alex's dad) Wait, what are you doing?!

SH: Stop, where are you going with him?

Huntsjudge(HJ): It has been recently brought to our attention from an anonymous source that it was obvious, and we have enough evidence (looking at Alex), that this man reproduced with a magical being. Strictly against the HCC. He will go to Huntsjail until a punishment is found.

SH: Is death in the deck? (Alex standing but not at all alarmed of her father's arrest).

HJ: I doubt death, but definitely something close to it. (Alex still shows no emotion)

N: Alex not seeming care worried the Southern Huntsman. She didn't even seem distracted. Once they all had left, she sat back down and began to eat.

SH: Huntsgirl, aren't you worried?

HG: No, maybe if he was going to be killed. I don't see why I should care. He obviously didn't want me as part of his family, and only families care for one another. So yes, if he was going to die, then yes, I would be worried – he's part of my Huntsclan family. Other than that – I barely know him.

SH: Alex, I don't think it's that he didn't want you as part of his family, he was trying to protect you.

HG: Protect me from what sir?

SH: (Pauses) Well… this is a very dangerous life. Why do you think we're so hesitant of who we choose for the South?

HG: I suppose. Still, I've never known him. How can they expect me to love and fret over someone that I just met?

SH: I understand.


	3. The Final Competition

HA: Welcome back everyone! Can I have the two winning teams come down here? 

N: The Northern and Southern honored teams entered. The Northern Huntsman had a small competent smile on.

HG: All right. Here's what it comes down to. After several days of fun, battling, and teamwork, we are still in a tie. The Northern and the Southern Huntsgirls will fight against each other for a fair thirty minutes without the aid of their Huntsmasters or weapons. To ensure that no outside help is given. The Huntsmasters will be tightly chained to the wall for the thirty minutes. If one of the girls haven't fallen, then the two of you may offer hand only assistance.

HG: What about weapons after the thirty minutes?

HA: No weapons can be used in this match. The Huntsclan is more that just staffs and bombs. Any questions?

NH: Yes, when you say assistance, what do you mean?

HA: The fight is between the girls, so let's say the Southern Huntsman knocks out Rose, Alex wins.

HG: How does the match end?

HA: Oh, right. The match will end after one of the Huntsgirls are completely unconscious.

R: And the winner wins the competition?

HA: Yes.

SH: Who's the ref?

HA: Good question. As to be impartial, we got the Huntsjudge to ref for us. Any other questions?

HG: Oh! Yes, just one more. When I knock Rose out, can't I get a few pictures before she's taken off?

N: The Announcer ignored her comment. The Huntsjudge came out and chained the Huntsmen to opposite walls.

HJ: Are you girls ready?

R: (Quickly) Yes sir.

HG: (Seriously) Yes sir.

HJ: All right, go stand next to your Huntsmasters, and when I blow the horn, the thirty minutes will begin.

N: Rose and Alex placed one hand on the wall preparing for a fast sprint. They were looking across at each other square in the eyes.

#93: Hey, 72, it's almost like you can see fire in Alex's eyes.

N: #93 wasn't the only one who noticed that. Most of them had to look at Rose because Alex's scared them.

The horn blew and they collided in the middle sending each other shooting backwards. Alex threw the first punch, but Rose quickly reacted with a kick to the gut.

HG: Why did you even want the skull? I thought you didn't do that anymore?

R: If it's in my possession, then I can at least get it to Jake.

N: Alex began to throw – on average – three punches or kicks per Rose's one. When the thirty minutes went by, both girls were bruised and battered. The Northern Huntsman was released automatically but the Southern Huntsman's wouldn't move. He yanked and pulled, but for some reasons the computer had broken down.

SH: Alex! I'm sorry!

HG: It's okay Master, I can take them!

N: Rose was on one side of Alex, and the Northern Huntsman was on the other. No one was able to release the Southern Huntsman from the chains. He was able to reach into his pocket and grab the button.

SH: Alex change!

N: She stood there hearing his request.

HG: What I would do to be an ogre right now.

N: Getting knocked around from the Northern Huntsman, Alex tried going into dragon form, but had an ogre still on her mind.

The whole crowd gasped when she changed.

R: Y-Y-You're not a dragon?

N: Alex looked down to see that indeed she had not become a dragon, but an ogre! The ref blew his whistle as the Southern Huntsman was finally released.

NH: What the heck?!

HG: Master, I'm confused.

SH: Is it possible?

R: Is what possible?

SH: Alex, what were you thinking about when you tried to change?

HG: I wanted to be an ogre, because I know they're hard to beat without weapons. (Transfers back to human)

SH: Alex, I want you to try and change again, but think about, like, a unicorn this time.

N: She did and was amazed that she was now a unicorn, but lost focus and went back.

HG: Master?

N: The Northern Huntsman, Southern Huntsman, and Huntsjudge went into a huddle.

SH: Is it what I think?

NH: Is it even possible?

HJ: There's only one way to find out. (Breaking huddle) Alex, do it again, but this time picture yourself.

N: She tried, and instead of turning into a common magical creature, but something no one alive had seen before – a Shapeshifter.

HJ: Alex, don't loose it yet.

HG: (Worried) Okay.

N: Alex stood there with everyone staring. She kind of resembled a dragon, but clearly was not. From her head to her tail, she was about 10 feet in length. Her pelt was the magnificent white of a unicorn. She had a bluish-purple diamond on her forehead, and the same color line running from the top of her neck to the tip of her tail. The line was about an inch wide. She had ears like a mix of a dragon and a dog. At the end of her tail, she had three miniature tails – each like a lion's – streamed off.

HJ+SH+NH: She is a Shapeshifter!

HG: Master, what type of creature am I?

SH: Alex, that's the image of a Shapeshifter. You can turn into anything you want.

HJ: In the Shapeshifter form, you are at your strongest. But be careful, when you are the different magical creatures, you have the same weaknesses as that magical creature.

HG: So I'm not a dragon?

SH: Alex… you're an everything.

NH: I call a penalty! I agreed to letting her use specific dragon powers, now she is just a danger to all of us!

HG: I can take you in my human form!

SH: This time we play it fair! No messed up chains or locks.

HJ: I want the girls to fight for ten more minutes then the Huntsmen will be released from a room. Everyone resume positions!

N: Rose and Alex went a little less intense with each blow, for they were getting a bit tired.

R: So, little Aly's a Shapeshifter? (Punches her in jaw)

HG: My name's not Aly anymore. (Punches back to jaw) And I think you're actually afraid of me. (Kicks chin)

N: The horn blew and the two Huntsmen were released. Alex had Rose in a neck lock cutting off her circulation when the Northern Huntsman reached them and threw Alex off of Rose. He started giving her blows to the head, but the Southern Huntsman didn't reach them too late after. Alex lay on the ground bleeding, but still conscious. Alex tried to cut off the rest of Rose's airway again by putting her hands around the small neck of Rose. When the Northern Huntsman saw this, he was furious! He ran and wrapped his hands around Alex's neck and the Southern Huntsman continued to do so to the Northern Huntsman. Alex wasn't worried though She knew Rose would be the first to pass out, and that's all that mattered.

HG: (Grasping for air) GO! Come… on!

N: Alex felt Rose going away, and just barely heard the five count, and let go, but the Northern Huntsman had her knocked out as well. The only one not taken to the nurse's office was the Southern Huntsman. ON the inside, Alex felt bad for what she had done to Rose.

HG: (Later) Rose!

R: What do you want Alex? To gloat that you've won again? (Throws mask to bed)

HG: No, I wanted to say that I was sorry, for strangling you.

R: Really?

HG: Yea. The Huntsclan Competition isn't a time for anger – just fun. I got carried away last night.

R: So you'll be nicer to you-know-who?

HG: Rosie, you have a better chance of Jamie announcing his marriage tonight.

R: But he's so independent!

HG: Exactly.


	4. Cerberus At Last!

DINING HALL LUNCHTIME HA: I have a very large delivery for Alex of the South! 

N: Many ran outside to see what it was. There was a scruffy looking Cerberus who was growling at everyone.

HG: Cerberus! Down boy!

N: A huge smile broke across all three heads. To everyone's surprise, they began to wrestle. With one quick slap of the paw, Alex was thrown against the building. Finally the middle head lowered, and she gave him a big hug.

R: I still just can't believe it. How does someone tame that?

NH: I'm afraid to ask.

HA: Looks like everyone's got their dogs back, can we go back in?

HG: I'm going to stay out here and eat with Cerberus. Can I Master?

SH: Go ahead. Oh! (Whispers in ear) Make sure you show him your shapeshifting.

HG: Won't he kill me though?

SH: I don't know, he's your dog.

N: The rest of the afternoon carried on with award ceremonies and fun, less competitive games. Not feeling like playing the mindless games, Alex decided to give Cerberus a bath, and Rose gave Thorn one. With a huge hose and a LOT of soap, their pets became clean. Anyone within a six foot radius got wet when Thorn shook, but a 60 foot radius when Cerberus did.

R: How did you train him? We have enough time now.

HG: Okay, I did something weird once on a hunt, and the Huntsman was outraged! I think it was the first time I've ever seen him so angry at me. So when we returned home, Cerberus had been going crazy. We fought for four hours. I wanted to show the Huntsman so badly that I was worth something. I release everything that I had, and just like that, he became a big puppy.

R: Seriously?

HG: Watch. Cerberus! Roll over!

N: The huge three-headed dog rolled over as if he was a playful puppy. Alex scratched each of the heads and let him back up to his feet.

NH: Huntsgirl!

R: (Bows) Yes Master.

NH: I want you and Thorn to go on a five mile sprint. Down the river and back.

R: (Hesitantly) Of course Master. (Runs off into the distance)

N: Trying to ignore him, Alex had Cerberus lie down to dry in the sunlight, and so she could comb him out.

NH: Look at me girl.

N: She cringed only because she knew that she had to.

HG: (Forcefully) Yes sir?

NH: (Close up and quietly) You tried to hurt Rose to the point she could have died.

HG: That was the game sir.

NH: By know out, _not _strangulation. Now, before you interrupted me, you tried to kill my Rose, and this is not over between you and me.

HG: Sir, I apologize to you as well.

NH: I want the skull.

HG: It's the South's property. We want to be represented as well when the Huntsclan collects all thirteen.

NH: (Lifting up by collar) (Shouting) Give me the skull!

N: Cerberus began growling. The Northern Huntsman was just putting her down as the Southern Huntsman approached.

SH: What's going on here?!

NH: The skull belongs to the North! We found out about the spell, and we've found most of them already!

SH: I'll tell you what, we're keeping the skull, and after what happened earlier, if you put your hands on my Huntsgirl one more time, I _will _make your life a living mess! (To Alex) Follow me.

HG: Come Cerberus!

ALEX'S ROOM SH: What happen out there? 

HG: I'm not sure. I think since he has more authority over me, he feels that he can boss me around – and technically he can.

SH: Yes, but I can boss him around. Is that _all _that happened?

HG: Yes Master.

SH: They're keeping Cerberus outside with the other animals Once light out, I don't want you going to visit him. They're predicting massively cold weather for tonight.

HG: I can turn myself in to a yeti?

SH: Don't push it. We both know how lucky we are that the Huntscourt isn't all over our butts about the whole Shapeshifter thing.

HG: (Nodding) Yea…

SH: Get changed, Jamie says he has a special announcement to make at dinner, and you smell of wet dog.

DINING HALL 

DINNER

#1: Can I have everyone's attention please?

N: The room fades quiet.

#1: Now, I am proud to be sharing this with you… I'm engaged!

N: The entire crowd shouted in surprise.

SH: Who's the lucky Huntress?!

#1: (To a girl in the crowd) Come on up here Baby!

#13: Hello everyone!

N: Naturally, she was part of the Northern Tribe and her name was Sarah.

SH: Congrats you two! You'll make the clan proud!

N: Alex was so happy for #1. Then Rose crept slyly over to Alex.

R: (Whispers in ear) You have to be nice to Jake for at least one night.

HG: I don't think so!

R: You said that if Jamie got engaged tonight, you would!

SH: Girls, quiet.

HG: Jamie, when's the date?

#1: We haven't decided yet.

#13: But of course you are all invited!

BONDFIRE 

11:00 PM

HA: Good evening everyone. On behalf of the Northern and Southern Huntsmen, I would like to thanks you all for attending the Huntsclan Competition. For those who were not invited, encourage them to try harder for next year. Keep up the good work everyone. You are the Huntsclan's best, and you deserved this little break from everyday activities. Now, if the Southern Huntsman could step forward with Alex for the reading of the Huntsclan's creation?

N: They both walked up with a small paper-back book in hand.

SH: Many thousands of years ago, two babies were born unto this young Earth.

HG: The boy, a fighter, and the girl a protector. A protector we know as dragons.

SH: The boy possessed a birthmark, and for no obvious reason, felt a deep level of hatred and disgust towards his sister.

HG: The girl knew she would be a great monument to the world's history. She feared her brother to the point it would make her sick at night.

N: The story continued all the way to the point where both brother and sister had created the armies, but in the end, their hate took over and they killed each other. The dragon dying first.

SH: Dragons enjoy twisting the story where the brother dies first.

HG: But of course… we know better.

HA: Once again, thank you everyone for coming out this week. Have a good sleep, and I hope everyone has a good time at the Ranking Ball. Where our beautiful "center pieces" will be the top of the chain themselves, Alex and Rose. And featuring two new ones. Goodnight everyone!

N: Everyone parted their different ways.

ROSE'S DREAM REALM R: Hi ya! You're going down dragon! 

J: That all you've got Huntsgirl? You've gotten weak.

R: Oh? I was going easy on you!

J: Sure, sweetheart!

N: Jake swings his tail around and threw Rose into a tree.

HG: Rose! (Goes to her side and helps up) SO you finally decided to see this dragon for his true nature? (Fires of green laser)

J: Wha?! No! We were "training" for when we do have to battle… (laughs) Alexandra.

HG: I will slay you dragon.

R: No, no, no Alex. Remember out bet?

HG: I was using a metaphor.

R: You still said it.

J: Would somebody tell the MacDaddy what's going on?

R: Alex made a bet –

HG: Metaphor.

R: With me, and she lost that very night, now she has to be perfectly nice to you for the rest of the night.

HG: I hate you.

R: You shouldn't have tried to strangle me.

J: She did what?!

HG: I've already apologized for that! It was all part of the game!

R: So who are you taking to the ball?

HG: I'm not sure. #93 and I have always gone as friends. It seems as if we've made up, but I think he still hates me. Let's just say I've got a fish tank of opportunities. You?

R: (Sighs) Oh, I don't know. I usually don't go to the dances, but this one I have to.

HG: I could hook you up with one of the Southern guys?

J: I could sneak in for my baby.

HG: Or we can – (Rose gives stern look) I mean, I feel that it would be too dangerous – Jake.

J: Aw, thanks for worrying Alex. I do have one request for the guy that you pick for Rose.

HG: And what is that?

J: I do not want him older that Rose, I do not want him to have had any previous girlfriends, and I do not want him to have a GPA lower than a 3.8.

HG: Why?

J: That way we know he's a nerd and nothing like Brad.

HG: With that, I'll have her going with 88 and 89.

R: (To Alex) Don't even joke. (To Jake) Don't worry dragon. I'm a big girl – I can take care of myself. Besides, it sounds like they've already picked two guys out.

HG: Yea, what's up with that?

J: They probably don't trust you picking your own guy.

N: Oh, Alex wanted to pulverize Jake. Still, she wasn't one to go back on her word.

J: You know what I'd really like from you Alexandra?

HG: (Bitterly) What?

J: Some alone time with my baby. (Puts arms around Rose's midsection and kiss her)

N: It hurt to see a disgusting dragon touch and refer to her best friend like that – and that Rose liked it.

HG: Sure (Wakes up)

ALEX'S ROOM 

N: Alex awoke and decided to pack before falling back asleep.

HG: Stupid dragon. What is love anyway? Rose probably doesn't even love him – and he _thinks _she likes him. It does seem like they _could _be a couple, but why? Who wants a boyfriend? They're just an excuse for girls to gossip among one another. And since I barely know any girls… Stupid dragon.

N: She then felt a warm trickle run down her arm. When she looked down, she saw an X carved onto her upper left arm. Alex had no idea what it meant, or why she didn't feel it, but she remained calm. With a washcloth, Alex applied a great deal of pressure and snuck into the Southern Huntsman's room. He had his arms wrapped around his wife of two years. She loved Alex, but wasn't around much.

HG: (Whispers) Master?

SH: (Agitated) What's wrong Alex?

HG: Master, someone cut my arm. (Revealing the X)

SH: What? Follow me. (Leads to bathroom) What happened?

HG: I don't know. I was wondering the dream realm and I uh… got bored so woke to pack. I was thinking about completely random useless stuff and then I felt liquid go down my arm. I seriously didn't feel anything!

SH: Let me take a look at this.

N: Carefully he inspected the cut before stitching her up right there.

SH: (Grunts) I don't believe it.

HG: What Master?

SH: The cut was made with a Southern Tribe knife.

HG: How can you tell?

SH: Trust me. The only way it wasn't made by one of the guys was if one of the guys gave their knife to someone else to do the dirty work.

HG: What if it was stolen?

SH: Unlikely. (Pauses) Get some sleep. Training will resume when we return home tomorrow.

HG: Of course Master. I wouldn't have it any other way.

SH: Hey! (Jokingly) I'm in charge!

HG: Well I knew that. (Laughs) tell the Mrs. I say hi.

SH: Oh, she'll be at the Southern Academy for a bit. Her inspection of all of the minor field bases is finally complete – after nine long months.

HG: Yay! But aren't you leaving for isolation training?

SH: Not for a few months. I rescheduled it for many reasons.

HG: Well, thank you! Goodnight!

N: The Southern Huntsman climbed back into bed with his wife. He kissed her gently above the ear. How had missed her.

Not to go into much detail, but she and the Southern Huntsman had met as Seniors at the Northern Academy. The Southern Huntsman was a jock and she was a dedicated fighter. They met at the Valentine's Day Dance, but never really hit it off until recently during the last Huntsclan meeting for full members only. They "dated" for about a year, and then he asked her to marry him. Of course her dedication to the Huntsclan meant she was traveling – a lot. But it only made reunions more special.

ALEX'S ROOM 

HG: (Sighs) Well, if Master can get a spouse on V-Day, then I will too someday. I wonder what would happen if I was at a real school? No… what am I saying? Nothing's better than the Huntsclan. I'll get a cool strong guy – just as soon as they forgive me.


	5. Childhood Nightmares

THE NEXT DAY 

N: Everything went by quickly in the morning. Goodbyes were rushed and transportations were immediate. Nothing much happened. Just a normal regular training and conditioning day. Alex as always whooped the guys butts and Rose struck fear into 88 and 89. No, nothing would really happen until the next morning.

THE NEXT MORNING 5 AM 

N: The whole Southern Academy was sleeping quietly. All of a sudden, they heard something no one had ever hear before. A shrill cry of terror coming from Alex's room. One that frightened all who could hear her pain. She had screamed before of course, but never with as much pain and fear as this. The Southern Huntsman rushed in and calmed her down and awake after a full thirty seconds of screaming.

SH: Alex! Alex! (Seeing unfamiliar tears tumble out of her eyes) It's okay. Alex, be quiet. Tell me what happened.

N: Realizing she had just made an idiot out of herself, she went to explain her dream.

HG( Drying eyes) I've never told anyone this, but the foster home that they found me at, the caretaker was a dragon – or related to one. I forget which. She didn't know who I was until seven hours after she had taken me in with another seven children. When she saw my birthmark, she treated me differently. I was the last one called to the table, and receive small amounts of food. If funds were low, I would sometimes only get one or two meals a day. I got one stuffed animal, and stayed in my own small isolated room. Just so I couldn't infect the others with my destiny – and I didn't even know why. I would always get blamed for everything, and was punished severely. Although never bruised nor cut, her slaps felt like tiny nails. Once she even told me that "my kind" were worth nothing more than a cup of sewer water.

I wasn't allowed to have fun in a daycare, and so I never got to go out on play dates. I was skipped over when it was time to run errands. I had to do most of the chores around the house, and I was only allowed out of my room for four hours a day. Then one day the Northern Huntsman saw me playing in the backyard and noted my left hand. He called the agency and arranged for a full adoption. (She broke down crying)

SH: Why would you never tell anyone this? (Resting hand on the young teen's back)

HG: When I was little, I used to think that if I didn't think about it, then it wouldn't affect me. So I pretty much forgot about it. I have no idea why I'm remembering it now! (Takes deep breath) I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to wake everyone. I'm not even sure why I was so scared.

SH: Are you sure that's all she did to you?

HG: Well, I do have some recollection of having my life threatened occasionally, but I'm not sure how much truth that holds.

SH: A child's mind never lies. I wish I could do more, I –

HG: I'm good sir. I think I'll be all right. It's my dad's fault anyway!

SH: (Shooing everyone out) Alex. Now you can't blame your father for everything. We're put up to tough choices everyday, and we have to decide on how we're going to handle it. Good or bad, he did what he felt was right.

HG: Where is he anyway? Have they reached a verdict?

SH: No. Half claims that your father perfectly knew who your mother was, and the other half says that he was just trying to help the Huntsclan by having you.

HG: (Falls back) Okay. That makes sense. I won't have to testify will I?

SH: I don't believe so. You won't have to testify against family.

HG: Have the court said anything of my "powers?"

SH: Not just yet. When they do, I'm going to see if we can get you to change freely without my permission.

HG: That's good.

N: Awkward silence.

SH: You okay?

HG: Yes. (Wanting to say no)

SH: See you in the morning.

HG: Night.

N: Alex lie there awake for an hour thinking about her childhood.

HG: I hadn't even done anything by the. Just goes to show you how plebian dragons can be! (Eventually falls asleep)

THE NEXT MORNING 

N: There was a soft knock at Alex's door. Much softer than the usually pounding of the Huntsman.

HG: Come in!

Southern Huntsman's Wife (SW): Good morning little one.

HG: Good morning ma'am! You know I love seeing you, but where's my Huntsmaster?

SW: Oh, he's off on some early morning hunt.

HG: (Sitting on side of bed) He didn't bring me with?

SW: Sorry, Aly, just wanted to be on his own. Oh! Before I forget, you have to go over to the Northern Academy for some paperwork.

HG: Since when do we handle paperwork?

SW: It's just a few notes. They thought that it would be good to begin collecting records again.

HG: I'll be receiving it from a less important member correct? Not the Northern Huntsman or Rose?

SW: That's what I believe. How's your arm?

HG: Better, I don't really care who did it.

SW: Well, hurry, and get to breakfast. I'll be in the computer room for you immediately after.

HG: Of course ma'am.

CAFETERIA 

#57: Aw, morning little Alex.

#73: Did you sleep well last night?

#84: The Big Bad Bogyman didn't get you did he?

#23: Cuz you know girl, my bed's always open if you're scared.

HG: Look, what happened last night was completely out of my control. So stop being jerks, and just let me whoop your butts in training like I always do.

#23: Sounds like someone's trying to start something.

HG: Maybe I am.

#23: Maybe you should back off! (Pushes Alex to ground who didn't have any food in her hands)

SW: Hey! The four of you, cut it out!

#57: So you're having someone else fight your battles for you now?

SW: I said cut it out, or I'll have Huntsgirl choose your punishment.

HG: And I know a certain three-headed dog with some serious anger management issues.

N: The four boys scurried away quickly.

HG: Thanks.

SW: No prob. I know how guys can be, and I know that last night reflected nothing on who you are right now.

N: After breakfast, Alex and Southern Huntsman's Wife went to the computer room and left for the North where it was already late afternoon.

NORTHERN HUNTSCLAN ACADEMY 

#5: Oh, good day Huntsgirl. Please, follow me.

N: Most of the Northern Huntsclan members with lower numbers were between 17 and 25. They had very high authority over the other students, but had never seized the opportunity to slay a dragon.

#5: Did you sleep well last night?

HG: … yea.

#5: (Approaching door) All right. Just wait here and I'll get the papers.

N: As Alex was standing there, she thought that she heard running footsteps, but discarded the thought. Then she heard them again, but before she was able to react, Alex was collided with a small child. Surprisingly, Alex was pushed over.

#207: (Small girl) Oh, I'm so sorry! (Recognizing who she had run into) Oh my gosh! (Falling to kneeling stance preparing for a beating which she usually got from older students) M-M-Ma'am, I'm so sorry!

HG: (Wanting to lash out, Alex saw that the girl was already scared enough) Stand up, girl. What's your name?

#207: N-Number 207.

HG: No, your name.

#207: I believe it's –

#22: Hey! 207! Get back here!

HG: (Letting girl shrink behind her) Who do you think you are?

#22: That girl called me weak!

#207: I did not!

HG: Oh grow up! 207, what exactly did you say?

#207: I just watched the tape of the Huntsclan Competition, an he overheard me telling my friends that he had every opportunity to kick butt, and he didn't!

HG: You got mad at her for _that?_!

#22: She deserves a good whooping! She has no right to disrespect her superiors like that! So move aside or else I'll make you! (Pushes Alex aside)

N: Before #22 could even breathe on #207, Alex had jumped him and gave #22 several good punches across the face.

HG: Talk about respecting authority! (Ripping off mask)

#22: Huntsgirl, I had no idea, I'm sorry.

HG: Get out of here! If I _ever _catch you picking on the little ones again, you'll wish that you never even heard of a dragon!

#22 Yes ma'am. (Stumbles away)

HG: Now, I don't believe that I had the chance to get your name?

#207: I – my name – I'm Tali.

HG: Oh! That's cute! Shouldn't you be in class though?

#207: Yes, but I got lost running from him.

#5: Here you go Huntsgirl. (Coming in from the room) And here's a special message from the Northern Huntsman to the Southern Huntsman. Have a good day.

HG: You as well. (Waits for him to leave) 207, throw your best punch at me.

#207: Oh, ma'am, I don't think that's a very good idea. I've already gotten one person mad at me and –

HG: (Smiling) That's a direct order.

N: Tali attempted to hit Alex, but she blocked every throw.

HG: Tali, stop hesitating. Make your movements more aerodynamic.

N: With that, Alex let her guard down, and Tali got her softly right in the stomach.

#207: (Gasps) I'm so sorry!

HG: (Feeling a hint of pain) Good job. Now what class are you going to?

#207: Mythology One.

HG: Oh yes! I know where that is! One of my all time favorite classes! Come on, follow me.

DOOR OF CLASSROOM 

Instructor of Class (I): #207, where have you been?! There is no excuse for tardiness young lady!

#207: (Scared) I… um… there was… and then…

HG: (Following in close behind) Ma'am, I am very sorry. I noticed #207 on her way to class, and there was something about her. I pulled her aside to give her a quick lesson on kung fu.

I: Oh, Huntsgirl of the South! Alex! It's no problem. Thank you for the advice!

HG: Anytime. It's my duty to help the younger Huntsclan too!

#191: Miss Huntsgirl! Can you teach the lesson?

HG: But your instructor does such a fabulous job! This was my favorite class when I was your age!

I: (Flattered) Well, today was on Cerberus. I'm sure that you at this point know most about him.

HG: Well, if you insist. (Laughs) (Walks to presentation stand) So, what do you know about Cerberus? (No one raised a hand) Great! Then lesson one, Cerberus is also known as the great Three-headed Dog. (Everyone recognized the explanation) Now, Cerberus is a very violent magical creature. He was the guardian of Hades and the Underworld until I took care of him. Each head has a bit of a different personality. The left one is smart and thinks logically. The middle is incredibly dangerous, doing things on impulse. The right is a copycat of the left and middle.

N: The lesson continued until she let them ask questions.

#299: Why does he have three heads?

HG: Well, why are there magical creatures at all? Something just can't be explained. They just are.

#257: What does he eat?

HG: Everyday I feed him a whole bunch of special made dry dog food with unicorn meat jumbled in. But on special occasions, I'll throw in some dragon!

NH: (Entering the room with Rose) I have a question.  
HG: Yes Master?

NH: What made you decide to tame him?

HG: (Knowing he was trying to embarrass her, she answered confidently) It wasn't long ago, I had made the largest mistake I'd ever made. I had been drugged by a dragon, and I couldn't tell the difference between dragons and Huntsclan. I think I ended up shooting like three members with my Huntstaff. So the Southern Huntsman was FURIOUS. He wanted me to be punished so badly that I would never forget it. He told me that I had to tame Cerberus who was so dangerous, even the Southern Huntsman was cautious when approaching him. 4 hours later, I emerged half conscious, three broken bones, bruises all over, and one tamed puppy.

N: All of the children were in awe.

HG: The Southern Huntsman expected for me to _almost _die – he wanted me to.

NH: Remind me why you're here again?

HG: I was helping the student out, sir.

N: She terribly wanted to set a good example for the young ones.

NH: Yes, but I believe that you came to pick up paperwork only. If I wanted your help, I would have asked. (Pointing finger downwards)

N: Alex was familiar with the signal – they all were. She lie down on her stomach and placed her hands over her head.

NH: I whip for every offense.

Disturbance of class (Whips her)

Skipping class (Whips her)

Disobeying my orders (Whips her)

Disobeying Southern Huntsman's orders (Whips her)

Educating without a degree (Whips her)

N: Finally he placed his right foot on Alex's spine and pushed down. She wanted to shout, but she also wanted to place a good example. She had this happen many times when she was a student at the Northern Academy, but it never became anymore fun. The young students looked down in terror, and the instructor down in guilt.

I: Master, I… I asked her to teach the class. It's not her fault. She knows so much of Cerberus, and the children love her.

R: (Knowing she had to step in) Are you crazy? (Felling bad about what she was going to say) The point of this class is for them to know about magical creatures, and be prepared to fight them – not have fun!

HG: (Holding in pain) Master, I'm sorry.

NH: (Releasing hold and pulling Alex to her feet) DON'T let it happen again.

HG: (Trying to steady breathing) Yes, sir.

N: Alex gave Rose an 'What's-the-matter-with-you' look on the way out.

SOUTHERN HUNTSCLAN ACADEMY 

SH: (Returned from Hunt) Huntsgirl! (Pushes against wall – not noticing the torn – and bloody uniform) Why?!

HG: (Tired) Master, I have no idea of what you're talking about?

SH: Don't lie to me, girl. Where is he?!

HG: Where's who?

SH: (Shoves harder against wall) Cerberus! I have my key here (Holds up key) Where's yours?

HG: (Holds up duplicate key) Right here sir!

SH: You and I are the only ones with a key, I couldn't have let him out, so where is he?!

HG: Cerberus is gone?

SH: Yes, and if the Dragon Council or Hades has gotten him, you're going to be in so much trouble! Taming Cerberus will be like a walk in the park! (Releases hold)

HG: I'll find him, Master. And I think that I know how. (Walks away)

SW: Oh my gosh! Alex, what happened to your back?

HG: Nothing. I'm fine.


	6. She Must Be Killed

NEW YORK 

CENTRAL PARK

J: Give it up Huntsgirl! 

R: Never dragon! I eat chumps like you for breakfast (Relaxes stance) Sometimes with bacon on the side.

N: Jake shot a fireball at Rose. She dodged it and shot a laser at him.

J: Ha ha. You missed me.

R: I haven't shown you anything yet dragon! Hi ya! You're going down!

J: That all you've got Huntsgirl? You've gotten weak.

R: Oh? I was going easy on you!

J: Sure, sweetheart!

N: Jake swung his tail around throwing Rose into a tree. Sound familiar? It was the same scene they had rehearsed in the dream realm.

NH: Huntsgirl, get up!

R: Coming Master.

N: The fight ended with the Northern Huntsman getting a burn on his right hand.

LONG RESIDENCE 

3:34 AM

N: Phone rings. J: (Yawns) Hello? 

Rose: Jake?

J: Rose, hey what's up?

Rose: Jake, can I uh, see you in that old warehouse – that those guys kept me in – in about five minutes?

J: Why? Can't we just talk in the dream realm?

Rose: Not really.

J: All right. I'll be there in five baby.

Rose: Thanks Jake. See you soon!

J: Yea, you too.

NORTHERN HUNTSCLAN FIELD BASE 

3:36 AM

N: Rose's cell phone rings.

R: (Yawns) Hello?

Jake: Rose?

R: Hey Jake, what's up?

Jake: Rose, can I uh, see you in that old warehouse in like five minutes?

R: Jake I don't know. It's dangerous. Can't we just talk in the dream realm?

Jake: Not really.

R: All right, I'll be there in five.

OLD WAREHOUSE 

3:39 AM

J: Rose? You in here? 

Rose: Hey Jake.

THE NEXT MORNING 

LONG RESIDENCE

Lao Shi (L): Ai ya Jake! You're late again. We have an important crisis right now.

Jake: Is it on Cerberus missing?

L: What? No. This is about a riot in Brownie High. How did you find out Cerberus was on the loose?

Jake: Um… Magical Chat Room?

L: This is much more important! Come, we must track him down.

Jake: Right behind you Grandpa.

LAO SHI'S SHOP L: Fu Dog! 

Fu Dog (FD): Whoa! What's bouncing?

L: Jake's heard the Cerberus is on the loose! We must recapture him before the Huntsclan does! We need a tracking potion pronto!

FD: Chill Gramps. I just finished one earlier today! (Leads to back room) Okay, this is like playing a game. You think of the creature you want, and when you face the direction it's in, it'll turn red. When you get closer and closer, it'll turn deep red. If you face another direction, it'll turn blue.

Jake: I got it. Let's find that dog!

L: Careful young one. Cerberus is dangerous. Handle him delicately.

N: They flew over the sky all night, finally finding the stressed out Cerberus. Seeing the dragons, he began growling. Lao Shi walked up to him first.

L: Easy now boy. No one's trying to hurt you. We just want to take good care of you.

N: Cerberus would have nothing to do with the old dragon.

L: Okay, if you want to play that way…

N: He brought out a gold medallion and began to hypnotize Cerberus! The dragons were actually going to win this round! Suddenly, Loa Shi was shoved into the wall.

L: Jake! What are you doing?

Jake: Quiet old man! (Punches Lao Shi in the face and hits over the head with a Huntstaff) The dog's mine!

N: Cerberus began growling at him.

Jake: Quiet boy, it's me!

N: The person Lao Shi thought was Jake morphed back into the Southern Huntsgirl.

HG: Oh, that feels so much better! (Walking over to Lao Shi and tying him to a tree) Wake up old man!

L: What happened? What _are _you?

HG: That's not important right now. Thank you for helping me locate my puppy.

L: _Your puppy?_

HG: Yea, can't a Huntress have a pet too? 

L: Where's my grandson?!

HG: Don't worry. He's back at that old warehouse (laughs) and uh, Rose _volunteered_ to help guard him. Not let anyone hurt or slay him while he was tied up, and not let him escape at the same time. Those ropes will vanish in ten minutes. That's enough time for me to return to the South. I would slay you, but you are not part of my jurisdiction.

L: The only reason you would spare me is if I saved you from being killed.

HG: Perhaps you have (Transfers away)

NORTHERN HUNTSCLAN FIELD BASE EARLIER NH: Huntsgirl, where are you going? 

Rose: Master, I'm going to hunt.

NH: I did not schedule a hunt for tonight.

Rose: I am bored sir and want a way to get my mind off of things. Sorry for the inconvenience Master, I'll go to bed.

NH: Go.

Rose: Really?

NH: Sure.

WAREHOUSE NOW L: Jake! 

J: (Groaning) Oh, Gramps!

L: Jake are you all right? (Helping his beaten grandson up)

J: Yea. Last thing I recall is seeing – Rose!

R: (Conscious sitting on ground) (Stands) Jake… I don't know what happened? I didn't. I wouldn't.

L: (Pulling Rose away from Jake) I am most disappointed in you Rose. We trusted you, and then you sided with the Southern Huntsgirl. My grandson will be seeing no more of you.

R: No! Sir, I said I don't know what happened! I got a call from Jake that he needed me right away. I saw him and he knocked me hard over the head. I was out for a few minutes. When I woke, there he was chained up completely passed out. The rope I had on my arms just disappeared. What does the South have anything to do with it?

J: Wait, I didn't call you. You called me!

L: Somehow the Southern Huntsgirl used me to get her Cerberus. I swear she looked exactly like Jake.

R: (Mumbling) She can turn different humans too?

J+L: What?

R: Guys, there's something I must tell you of her…

J: Go on baby.

R: She's … a Shapeshifter.

L: What? No, no, no! This can't be! We must alert the Dragon Council immediately. Rose, I have this for you.

N: He holds out a small box. Rose opened it and almost threw up.

L: I know it's not pretty. The pixie died late this afternoon from a heart attack. Tell the Huntsman you scared it to death. Now run home before there is anymore suspicion.

J: Kick her butt while you're at it. She had no business taking over our bodies. Come on, I'll walk you back.

INSIDE SHOP 

PHONE CONVERSATION

Dragon Leaders (DL): Hello? 

L: This is Lao Shi.

DL: Lao Shi, how are you?

L: Frightened. I have major critical news.

DL: We'll be right over.

BACK OF SHOP DL: SHE'S A WHAT?! 

L: She could now be one of the largest threats to the magical world. She could be anywhere or anyone.

DL: (Sighs) There is only one way to take care of this.

L: I am afraid you are right. I know this is not a common solution.

DL: Yes, but it is the only way. As the Huntsman of 1642, she must be killed.


	7. Love Kills

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far! I still don't own ADJL, and never will! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**L: I would be honored to take of this. 

DL: Lao Shi, this is more serious than you can imagine. We know how you feel about killing. If at all you find it too dangerous or too much, we will gladly take care of it ourselves.

L: Would you like her be brought to you alive?

DL: Whatever suites you best. If she is overly hostile, kill her. If at all possible, bring her to the Dragon Summit to be taken care of. (Sighs) There is no other way.

Young Dragon (YD): Councilors!

DL: What is the problem?

YD: Before returning to the Southern Academy, the Southern Huntsgirl slain THREE dragons!

DL: (Quietly) No. This can go on no longer. Lao Shi, thank you for your support, but we must put out a reward for her. We must release the news at once.

SOUTHERN HUNTSCLAN ACADEMY NOON SH: How did you find him?! 

HG: Creative planning.

SH: _And _three dragons?

HG: I got tired of waiting for all of the ones that you promised.

SH: I'm proud, Huntsgirl. Now go wash up, the Ranking Ball is tonight. Your date is looking forward for a lady. Not a pauper.

HG: Date? I never chose a guy?

SH: Things have changed this year.

NORTHERN HUNTSCLAN ACADEMY R: Alex! You look – wow! 

HG: My gosh Rose, if you-know-who could see you now!

N: It was true, both girls were elegantly dressed in beautiful gowns and their hair done by professional professionals, for they were the highest ranked students.

HG: Do you know who are dates are?

R: No, Master would not tell me!

NH: Are you girls ready?

SH: Now, you've probably have been wondering who your dates for the Ranking Ball are.

NH: Think about two guys that are currently in high positions as you are.

R+HG: No!

#88: That's right ladies.

#89: You're all ours for the night.

R: Master, please, I already spend all day and night with them – I think that it would make living arrangements really odd. Besides, I think that Alex would like two guys!

NH: Nonsense! It's one night. Decided who you're each going with, and let's get a move on!

N: Rose and Alex whispered to each other.

HG: It's your choice.

R: I don't like either!

HG: 88 reminds me more of Jake – you should have him.

R: But 89's nerdy! I couldn't leave you with him.

HG: Don't worry about it. At least he's tall. Besides, guys don't intimidate me anymore. Have fun.

R: Are you sure?

HG: Yes, just don't call 88 Jake.

N: They separated and stood by their choices.

#89: All right!

#88: Mmm Hmm. That's right!

N: Everyone was blown aback by how gorgeous the two Huntsgirls looked. 88, 89, Rose, and Alex danced together and admittingly had a good time! 88 and 89 weren't being as dorky as they normally were, and Rose and Alex thought they were being kind of funny. Then a slow song came. Rose recognized it, this would be a _long _dance.

#89: (To Alex) May I have this dance? (Holding out hand)

N: Alex received the nervous hand and they began to dance closely together. She often peeked over to see #93 leaning onto the wall zoning off into space.

HG: (Thinking) 89's not a bad dancer! I wonder how 93 does with slow songs? I bet he's great! Wait, what am I thinking? 93 and I are _just _friends – nothing more.

HA: Cut the music! (DJ pauses the song as the entire room becomes silent and all of the couple separate)

SH: What is the meaning of this?!

HA: I have received critical information from Huntsclan Command on behalf of the Southern Huntsgirl.

N: Everyone gasped and looked at her.

HG: Well, say it!

HA: Alex, we have gotten word that the Dragon Council has issued a cash reward for your death!

HG: How much?

HA: We believe half a billion dollars in leprechaun gold!

N: The room filled with noisy chit chat again.

SH: Come with me.

HG: (Being pulled away) Thank 89! It was… cool!

ALEX'S ROOM 

SH: How did you get Cerberus back again? I impersonated a dragon while he was busy. You could say he was all tied up! But they got mad and scared about me Shapeshifting I guess.

SH: This is not good. I am putting extra watch on your room at night. Tomorrow we'll do more. Cut your hair as short as a guy's. That way you won't stick out. (Leaves room)

THE NEXT MORNING SH: Huntsgirl! Where do you think you are going? 

HG: My morning run – like I've done since I was five. Happy Valentine's Day by the way.

SH: (Looking towards other students) Um… #93!

#93: Yes Master?

SH: I want you to go running with Huntsgirl this morning.

#93: Fine.

RUNNING PATH 

#93: (Breaking the silence) I saw you at the dance with 89 of the North last night.

HG: Yea, he was a good dancer and a good conversationalist once he calmed down, but I didn't feel any connection between him and me. Did you dance with anyone?

#93: Yes, but I didn't feel anything between us either, and by the first slow dance she was with that guy you used to date.

HG: Well, you know they say those Northern girls struggle with commitment (nervously laughs).

#93: To tell you the truth, I missed hanging with you like we always do.

HG: Honestly… all I could think about… was you.

N: They stop running and faced each other.

#93: I felt the same way.

HG: And when 89 and I were dancing, I pictured I was with you.

#93: Alex, I've had this feeling for a long time, I was just afraid to act.

HG: Rose kept telling me that we should… be… but I never thought that you felt the same way?

#93: I thought that you weren't ready after what happened the last time you had a BF.

HG: I didn't think I was, but after last night I… (fades out)

N: #93 lifts her mask up to about his height of mask – just below the nose. With barely any hair and a similar uniform, the two looked identical. Both of them moved in to kiss. It was a first for Alex to feel someone's breath on her face. And when her lips made contact with his, she and he felt like they were the only ones that mattered. He ran his hands over her mask on top of her head. She held the back of his neck to never let him go. Slowly they lowered their hands to each other's waists.

Suddenly, their happiness ended when #93 grunted in pain, and Alex felt a light poke at her stomach. She looked down to see that 93 had been shot with a Dragon's Arrow – filled with many magical death potions.

HG: Shhh. 93 (Taking the arrow and pulling the rest through) (Whispers) 93 listen. (Applying his blood to her stomach) I want you to run into the woods. Stay by the tree that we used to hang out at. I'll be there soon. (He runs off as best as he can) Ahhh! (Holding arrow in hand covered by 93's blood. She falls to the ground) I'm dying! I am so sorry everyone! I failed you!

N: Luke, the German Dragon bent down to find a pulse. Coming up with none, he pulls out a cell phone.

Luke (LU): Councilors, I have finished the job. I will be –

HG: Hi yaaaa! (Kicks him in the gut)

LU: Girl, why aren't you dead?!

HG: You shot him!

N: Alex pull out her staff and shot at Luke. He falls down dead.

HG: 93! (Runs to tree)

N: She finds him against a tree ferociously bleeding and weak. Rain begins to fall.

HG: 93, hang in there. I'm going to get you home.

#93: No, Alex. I can't. The potions are too strong.

HG: (Crying) 93, no.

#93: Alex, you're still in danger. Don't worry about me. (Pauses to catch his breath) I don't want you to remember me as 93, there will be many more… 93's. (Pauses) my name is… Chris. (Dies away)

HG: No!

N: Alex walked back in the rain with 93 in her arms and dragging Luke by a rope.

SH: Alex?

N: She could not look at her Master in the eyes.

HG: It was the dragons. They will pay!


	8. We Lost

N: Alex sat in her room on her bed. She gazed at the wall thinking back to the kiss they shared – her and 93 – no, Chris. Then the dragon had to come along. Curse him, he couldn't have let them share one nice moment. Why had she been so stupid as to never tell #93 how she felt about him? Why did she have to be a Shapeshifter? If only she had captured Cerberus herself, then the Dragon Council never would have wanted her dead. Maybe she should sell herself to the dragons. No, she had to be strong. But it was V-Day.

10:47 PM

SH: Huntsgirl, you've been in this room all day. Let's go for a walk.

SIDEWALKS OF A TOWN

HG: It should have been me sir.

SH: Don't talk like that.

HG: But it should have, the dragon was aiming for me.

SH: Maybe, but, you're still here, and the important part is getting revenge on the dragons.

HG: And revenge I shall. 93's death will not go unremembered. I will –

N: The Southern Huntsman yanked Alex into an alley way, placed his hand over her mouth, and leaned against the brick wall.

DL: Son, after Fred Nerk was injured, you have taken over as Australian Dragon. Since the Southern Tribe is located here, it is mainly your duty to help with the search of the Southern Huntsgirl, do you accept?

Australian Dragon (AD): I do.

DL: Then good luck, and stay safe. (Everyone flies off)

N: The Southern Huntsman released his grip on Alex, and she exhaled heavily.

SH: (Sighs) How do we get you to safety? They're everywhere!

HG: We don't. I will not run. I will not show fear sir. 93's depending on me.

N: They return to the Southern Academy and went to bed.

12:52 AM

N: Alex's cell phone rang.

HG: (Yawns) Hello?

R: (Scared) Alex?

HG: (Sitting up) Rose what's wrong?

R: Alex, I need you to come pick me up from the Love Cruise.

HG: All right, I'll be there in a minute. Hang tight.

LOVE CRUISE SHIP

HG: (Lowering helicopter next to boat) Hop in!

N: Carefully, Rose pulled herself in wearing the Huntsclan Uniform, but her hair undone. She had her beautiful pink dress wadded up into a ball, and stuffed into a bag.

HG: So do you want to talk about it?

R: Sure. Jake used one of cupid's arrows on me, thinking I was in love with Brad. I had to break up with him – for his own good.

HG: Sounds like both of our V-Days stunk! Do you want to grab a hotel room or something? I know the Northern Huntsman isn't expecting you home for like 18 hours.

R: Is that all right with the Southern Huntsman?

HG: Yes, I think he'd prefer me to keep moving. Make it harder to find me. (Pauses) Rose, I'm sorry I had to impersonate you and tie you up. It was selfish of me.

R: I sort of understand.

HG: Yes, but if it weren't for me, 93 wouldn't have been killed.

R: What?! I am so sorry!

HG: Please, I don't want to talk about it.

R: All right.

HG: Let's find a place to land this bad boy and then get a hotel room.

R: Alex?

HG: Yes?

R: You okay?

HG: I will be.

HUNTSCLAN FRIENDLY HOTEL

Manager (M): May I help you girls?

HG: A room for two please.

M: (Sarcastically) You got ID's?

HG: Will this work? (Showing Huntsclan ID)

M: Ah, so you two were kicked out for the night?

HG: Can we just have our keys please?

M: Fine. Third floor. Enjoy your stay.

R: (To Alex walking up the stairs) You were kind of harsh – don't you think?

HG: She didn't want to help us , I don't want to make her job easier.

R: Are you sure you're okay? (Entering room)

HG: (Sitting on one bed) Rose –

R: (Sitting on other) Look, I told you what happened between Jake and me, now you tell me. Please?

HG: (Pauses for a long time) Fine. I was going out on my morning run, but the dragons have that reward on me, so the Southern Huntsman made 93 come with me. At first we were quiet, and then we started talking about last night, and then somehow we started kissing –

R: Kissing?!

HG: Please Rose.

R: Sorry.

HG: So we were kissing and we both felt him get shot by a Dragon's Arrow. I morphed into a dead corpse until I had the opportunity to slay the dragon. He will be the most meaningful trophy I have. I tried to save us both, but it was too late for 93, and he died.

R: Alex I'm so –

HG: _Don't _say it Rose. Please, if people start feeling sorry for me, then I become less of a threat in other's minds. And it's only fun if they're ready.

R: Have I told you lately that you're insane?

HG: Yes?

R: Good.

HG: Hey Rose?

R: Yea?

HG: No matter how mad the Northern and Southern Huntsmen get at each other, we'll always be friends – right?

R: Like sisters. Why do you even worry about that stuff?

HG: Well, tension's really heating up between the two of them. I'm afraid the South's going to divide.

R: Never. You know they get into fights all of the time.

HG: I don't know what I'd do without you Rose.

R: Well, you'd probably be the Northern Huntsgirl for one thing.

HG: Excuse me, are you saying that I wouldn't be able to beat another girl's butt?

R: Well, I don't know. I do know that I let you win.

HG: Yea, right. Like I'm going to believe that… why?

R: Stories of the South scared me really bad when I was a child. I'd rather stay where I am.

HG: Those stories scared you? Wow, I thought they were awesome!

R: You would.

HG: So you really didn't want to go?

R: No, but it's good. You're doing so well in the South, and I never would have met Jake.

HG: Rose, if you had never met Jake, then the universe would be back in balance and we wouldn't be sitting here talking about our stupid boyfriends.

R: Did I hear the word boyfriend?

HG: Huh? No.

R: No I did. Alex has a boyfriend.

HG: HAD a boyfriend Rose. And I'm not sure if you can even count us as that. We shared one stupid V-Day kiss.

R: Aly… I –

HG: It's Alex Rose. I know what you meant.

R: You know you like the name Aly.

HG: (Laughing) I do not! I've told you that ever since we've known each other! (Cell phone rings) Hello?

SH: (Over phone) Where are you?

HG: I had to pick up Rose and we got a hotel for the night.

SH: Oh, okay. I just thought maybe that you would want to know your father is going on trial first thing tomorrow morning.

HG: And?

SH: And they want you to testify on his behalf. (Preventing Alex from replying) Think about it, all right?

HG: Okay, sure. (Hangs up)

R: What's going on?

HG: My biological father's going on trial tomorrow, and they want me to testify for him.

R: So? That should be easy?

HG: Rose, I'm kind of siding with the prosecution!

R: Bite your tongue! He's your father and you owe him everything you can give him. He's always put you first. So swallow your pride and testify.

HG: I said I'd think about it. (Pauses) Are you feeling any better?

R: Yes. I am. I mean, life goes on – right?

HG: Right. (Yawns) Oh, I think it's time for bed.

R: I agree. Night!

HG: Night Rose.

NEXT MORNING

HUNTSCOURT

HJ: Do you have any more witnesses?

T: Um… well I was hoping that… no, she won't come.

HJ: Very well then, in the case of the Teacher vs. the Huntsclan with five charges of treason, I hereby declare –

HG: Stop!

SH: Alex?

HJ: Alex?

T: Alex!

HG: (Sighs) I'd like to testify for this guy.

HJ: Very well.

N: Alex tried to think of something to say. For what she knew, he was guilty.

HJ: What is your reason for supporting him?

HG: (Pauses) Your, honor, he should not be convicted guilty, for he is loyal to the Huntsclan. How can I prove this? He has one of the worse jobs in the Huntsclan and yet he keeps it for the Clan's sake.

HJ: That doesn't pardon you. Your mother was a magical creature. And _together _they had you.

HG: And I believe I'm one of the best warriors you've had.

HJ: But you cause more trouble than you're worth!

HG: Excuse me?

HJ: You're putting the entire clan in danger for your reckless behavior. Now I'd like to give my verdict unless I get a real reason.

HG: You want a real reason?

HJ: Yes.

HG: (Shouting) He shouldn't be guilty because he's my dad, and he's given up a glorious life for himself just for me! Destiny does not let you choose who you love! And besides, my mom's dead and there's no current problem!

N: She blurted it all accidentally. Once Alex knew she'd been real with her dad, she couldn't show emotions like this, and still wanted to hate her dad. So she ran out of the Huntscourt Building and to the Academy where she buried herself under the covers. (Rose had been returned to the Northern Huntsclan)

10 MINUTES LATER

SH: Alex, you okay?

HG: (Murmurs) Yes.

SH: What happened?

HG: It's just a girl thing. Okay? I'm sorry, I don't really want to talk about it.

SH: All right (leaves room)

3 MINUTES LATER

SW: Aly?

HG: Oh, hello?

SW: Hey sweetie. The Huntsman said that you were having some girl troubles – everything okay? HG: Oh, yes. I'm fine, I just went through a mood swing or something.

SW: That was an odd mood.

HG: I admit I don't really want anyone to go to Huntsjail, but that doesn't change how I feel.

SW: This has happened a lot, Aly. First the cut, then the dream, and now this. Are you sure nothing's wrong?

HG: Really, I'm fine! Just a little stressed out right now. So how's things between you and the Huntsman?

SW: Good, it's nice to be home.

HG: It's nice for you to be here. You know, with all of my teachers male, my mother dead, and all of the guys being guys, it's really nice to have a female's presence.

SW: I can only imagine!

HG: How long are you staying for this time?

SW: About a year this time. It should be nice.

HG: Really? That's awesome!

N: There was a knock at the door.

HG: Come in!

SH: Huntsgirl, the remains of the German Dragon have returned. (Poking his head in the door) We thought that you would like this tooth. (Hands a small box)

HG: That you. I'm just glad he's dead.

SH: After #93's – I mean Chris's – autopsy, we collected this and also thought that we should give it to you.

N: The Southern Huntsman handed her a small cross necklace.

HG: (Holding back a tear) That you sir. I greatly appreciate it. (Nodding)

SH: The funeral will be tomorrow at dawn.

HG: I'll be there.

SH: On a brighter note, your father is on probation and must only complete 50 hours of service to the Huntsclan – besides teaching.

HG: (Unenthusiastically) Whoo-hoo!

SH: (Hugging wife) Training begins in an hour.

SW: My style!

HG: What?

SW: I tell what to teach, and he does it. It's what wives do best . (Kisses the Southern Huntsman)

HG: Cool!

N: The Southern Huntsman and his wife leaves back to their room to freshen up. Alex tied the cross around her neck next to her heart and the tooth around her ankle. That way it would always be there, but not the most important thing.

HG: Oh! Master! Did they say anything of my shapeshifting?

SH: Not yet, but you know they hinted it when you burst out. That I predict will be the next major case, and the only thing we can do is be prepared.

HG: What if they want to kill me?

SH: They didn't when they found out you were a dragon – or thought you were. Relax, at least you're not there now.

N: Alex then agreed to helping the Southern Huntsman do inventory before training.

HG: Two bottles of pixie ashes, two tubs of unicorn horns, one cup of pixie _dust. _

SH: Check, check, check.

HG: Four jars of dragon teeth.

SH: Check! Wow! It's late! We better begin out training! My wife will be very upset if we're late.

HG: You guys are so cute together!

SH: Girl, don't get started with that. (They made their ways to the fields)

SW: Ahhh… There you two are!

HG: Sorry Ma'am. Got caught up with business.

TRAINING AGAIN WITH SOUTHERN HUNTSMAN'S WIFE

3 WEEKS LATER

SW: To begin –

HA: Stop everything!

SH: What now?

HA The North (Breathes hard) They've got the last of the skulls. They need ours to complete it. Dragons – crazy in search for it.

N: Alex transformed into her Shapeshifter form and flew off towards a small cabin where they stored the skull.

SH: Now, when we get the skull, I need you to go back home and made sure everyone – Ahhh! (Shot with dragon fire)

N: The Australian Dragon was in hot pursuit of the two of them, but was having troubled with his aiming. That's why he hit the Southern Huntsman.

AD: Show me your identity!

N: Alex went back to human form as she retrieved the skill from the cabin and went to the Southern Huntsman's side.

HG: You want you see me?! (Rips off mask)

N: The Australian Dragon was shocked at her burn and short hair.

AD: I pictured you differently.

N: Alex shot at him. She gazed his stomach and then he was forced to get help.

SH: Alex, go to New York. You must deliver the skull. I have my staff. I'll be able to get home. Aly, be careful.

HG: Nothing will happen to me sir.

SH: Aly, I'd go nuts if I lost you. Please just watch your back. My wife and I, you're like our daughter. I know that doesn't mean much, but you do. So please, be careful! Thank you!

HG: I'll be okay sir.

N: Both of them transferred away.

NEW YORK

PANTHEON BUILDING

HG: I'm here!

NH: Quick Alex, over there! (Pointing towards group of Huntsclan)

HG: (Watching human Jake and Rose interact) (Thinking) Oh no! The Huntsman found out about them! That's not good. What if they get word that I didn't turn her in? No. After tonight, we'll be victorious! (Rose captures Jake) What is she doing? What was that about her parents? (Puts skull in statue) She gave the Huntsman the skull? Go Rose! I never should have doubted her. He's making the wish!

NH: I wish for the destruction of all… Ah!

HG: NO!

N: Rose had shot the Northern Huntsman in the back and was now holding the skull.

R: For the destruction of all Huntsclan!

HG: Rose no!

N: Alex watched everyone's birthmarks light up and explode into mid air – including her own.

HG: (Tearing) Rose? How could you? I fought for you!

N: Then the Northern Huntsman rose and vanished. Alex closed her eyes knowing everyone in the South – including the Southern Huntsman, his wife, and her father – had blown up also. Alex felt herself being pulled upward.

HG: (Raising left hand) (Lifting off the ground _slowly_) The only thing good, is you're going down with the rest of us. You are a traitor! A killer! And a…

N: But she never finished. Exploding into a green light, the Southern Huntsgirl was gone.

**THE END **

* * *

**Yes, I know. It's aweful isn't it? Thanks for reading my story! Schoolgirl7**


End file.
